Buckle Up
by RiseUpToYourAbility
Summary: In a world where an author didn't care at all and wanted to publish her drafts. This is a story of Pagan Min meeting a feisty foreigner. I'll dangle on a T rating for now but we all know we want more than that, and I promise you there will be M moments. BUT I either work into those M moments and build character, relationships, blah, blah. Or I just post one shot scenes. Pagan/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I am going to die... This is literally where I die. Out of all the other ways I could have gone this seems to be the one I won't escape from..." The girl's thoughts ran as though her mind were functioning off a cheetah running on a toy wheel.

"I had a good run... I guess... If traveling to a dictated region is considered life fulfilling then my life must be stuffed right now" The Kyrat "army men" hauled her up a set of stones stairs that didn't seem to end, all while Jessa sweated inside the sack placed over her head.

"Well...I did my best. Got my idiot brother out of here, took down a heroin lab in the process, and survived here for 2 whole fucking years. Yeah... That's some life fulfilling shit right there..." Jessa struggled to stay on her feet as each step felt like it was getting her nowhere. Considering she had a sack on her head blinding her vision to see any end to the stairs.

"I was bound to wound up dead living here." One of the men guiding her up the stairs was now breathing heavily, the incline of the mountain surely proving to be a challenge for him.

"Yet I still have that urge to survive. I know it's a primal human thing to always stay alive no matter what but by now I wish I could just give up. It's not like I'm getting out of this country and it's not like it's fun and easy living here so why does my body ache to attack this weaker guard and run blindly for my life?"

"C'mon we don't have time to stop and break." The clearly fitter man says in their native tongue to the other.

"Just a little rest. Min won't know, besides she looks just as tired as me so it's not like she going to run for it." The tired man relaxed his grip on Jessa's right arm.

"No, he will and he'll have us executed along with this filthy bitch when we make it! We have to keep going!" The man pulls Jessa up the stairs at a faster pace while the other man tries desperately to keep up.

"I haven't eaten in a week Josco you know this... Please I need a rest." The weaker man pleads resting on a step below them.

"Why are my primal urges so strong." Jessa's last thoughts as she tries to angle her back to the tired man.

Josco sighs while simultaneously relaxing his grip on Jessa. "Alright but only for a second... You know I haven't eaten in-" He was cut off by the impact of Jessa's tied fists to his nose.

"Fuck-" The other man panted out before he got donkey kicked by the girls thick mountain boots.

"Fuck get up she's running!" Josco held his nose as he chased after the free prisoner running up the stairs blindly.

"Just keep running! Just keep going! Keep going!" She verbally whispered to herself.

"Woah shit!" She climbed for another step but there were none left so she kept running forward.

"Whatever I run into it will hopefully kill me faster or lead me to freedom." She reasoned with herself giving her motivation to run faster and faster until she felt that she wa-

THUMP!

Jessa slammed into someone, stumbling back and falling down. From the force she landed hard on her side and stayed there to catch the breath she just lost.

"Josco! Wait! Wait!" Jessa could hear them behind her and attempted to get up only to get kicked in the stomach by one of the men.

"Stop." A British voice in front of her directed to the two guards. "What is this."

Jessa could hear one of the men shove the other. "The rebellion leader my Lord..." That being said she was hoisted to her knees and blinded by the Himalayan sun as the sack was removed from her head by the guard. As her eyes adjusted she could make out the smooth stone ground and red leather shoes that stood before her. Following those shoes were pink suit pants that led to a matching pink jacket all towering up to hold the big ego inflated head that was staring down at her with mixed expressions.

"Ah I see..." He spoke again flashing his attention onto the guards. "But is that really a reason to kick a woman." His shoes traveled behind Jessa and out of her sight to the two "police" behind her.

"...no..." His reply was weak; a much different tone from the one he held before being in the presence of the pink suited king.

"Right right... So why did you make the effort to kick my guest in a vital area of their body?" The leather shoes could be heard making steps behind her.

"Guest? Rebellion leader? Who the hell do these people think I am?" Jessa thought still trying to catch her breath.

"She was escaping from our containment sir." The weak tone pleaded its case.

"Escaping? By the looks of it she was practically running into my home on her own." The 'king' growled.

"She was a hazard to your safety my lord." He tried defending his friend.

"Oh! A hazard? Well I can clearly see what a danger she is with her hands bound and face covered... Yes she was a real threat." His voice comes out as though he were half serpent.

Jessa looks up from the ground to see the entrance of the temple she would usually only see from the valley. Beside the entrance are six guards, three on each side. Two of them were looking at the sceptical behind her while the others looked straight ahead holding fear behind a straight face.

"If anyone is a threat..." The shoes behind her scraped against the ground in a swift movement and the man could be heard gasping for air. "It's you! And your reckless deficient behaviour!" The British voice snapped in a fierce ton far more frightening than she expected.

Jessa squeezed her eyes shut grimacing at the sound of the man struggling to breathe. It's one of the sounds she never really got used to but finally it stopped. She opened her eyes again to see all six of the men staring straight now. Her ears perked up when the sound of shoes pivoting on stone fractured the silence.

"Now that the 'threat' has been taken care of..." The voice relaxed and started to get closer to her."...it is time to get our guest settled." The red shoes appeared yet again in front of Jessa directing her attention to the man that wore them. His expression was eerily soft and gentle. He began to pick her up, ghosting his hands on her arms once she had risen.

"My, my, no wonder you managed to hide for so long." The corner of his lip rose as he looked down at her. "Such a tiny little thing you are."

Jessa's mind was completely twisted, she knew the self-appointed ruler of Kyrat was Pagan Min and that he was probably a complete dictator but this was pretty bizarre behaviour coming from a so called king.

"Tiny and filthy." His ghosting hand traveled up to tilt her head up by guiding her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Couldn't imagine what it was like to live amongst those... ingrates..." At the mention of the natives his voice lost its calm tone and turned into a growl for a split second.

'This guy is fucking psycho...' Jessa violently shook her head out of his faint support for her chin, snapping her teeth at his fingers and sneering at him. This action only put a smile on his face and an understanding look in his eyes.

"Feisty..." His smirk returned as his voice went back to a low growl. "I like it."

With that he spun on his heel and started walking into the palace, making a hand gesture to one of the guards before entering. One guard from each side moved behind Jessa, before she had time to take another step they grabbed her arms turning her futile attempt to run into a halted jerking movement.

"Don't worry my dear, consider the restraints like a seatbelt used on a roller-coaster." The pink suited man said over his shoulder as the guards followed behind him with the girl in hand.

'This man...' Her thoughts drifted but ultimately landed on a different subject. 'Maybe I could get something out of him if his plans for me don't involve death. He seems like the bargaining type..." She unwillingly followed him through the entrance to see polished white floors clean enough to eat on and white walls to match.

"Get out of my way." He pushed what seemed like a servant in the back sending him down to the glossy floor. 'The hot head bargaining type...' Further past the massive entrance was a blocky stair case leading to higher levels on the right and an open entrance to other rooms on the left. You would have never guessed that outside of the building lay an ancient civilization trying to survive being snuffed out by their new king.

They followed the emperor up the stairs and to the right down a hall and into the last room. Upon entering the room Pagan swivelled back around to face his guest making a wafting gesture to the guards holding her. Jessa looked around spastically as the guards let her go and exited out the doors behind her. For a split second she actually wished they would stay, not leaving her alone with 'him'.

"Well. I hope they didn't manhandle you." The pink suited man smiled with comforting intentions. This really only gave Jessa whiplash as she jerked her head to his sudden output. "You know how some men can be..." He drifted off unintentionally. Jessa stayed silent with furrowed brows for far too long causing his smile to fade as a smirk overtook it. "Or do you?" He glided over tilting his head at the fascinating creature inches before him.

Like a bull exhaling Jessa huffed out air through her nostrils as her warning to him. 'Not the bargaining type.' Jessa stayed still.

He took notice of her defensive action. "Good, I knew you did." He backed up out of Jessa's personal bubble and walked over to the large window wall. He looked out of it, scanning the beautiful exotic horizon with his eyes but his face was blank with no sign of interest.

Jessa stood there in silence, scanning the room for exits and weapons but getting distracted on random items such as the heavenly bath tub off to the far right of the "king". But her eyes darted back to the man as he turned around with his back facing the tub.

"You know..." He started quiet and sincere. "You are really making it hard for me to break... the ice here." His voice started to rumble by the end. "Do I have to introduce myself?" He walked up to her while touching his chest; a gesture made when he referred to himself. The distance between them once again began to dissipate as Pagan stepped closer leaving centimetres between them. "Is that it?" He asked as he stared her down, flicking his gaze from one of her eyes to the next trying to detect something.

Jessa stayed silent, she hadn't planned on it but since it seemed to fluster this man she wanted to keep it going as long as it didn't kill her.

"Well here." He announced before grabbing her hand and shaking it with a firm grip. "Hello little destructive thief my name is Pagan Min, ruler of Kyrat." He let her hand go and paused hopeful for her response.

Jessa kept her cold hard glare on him.

Pagan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."I know you've been down there for a long time dear but I need you to work with me."

She held in her smirk.

After releasing his nose he looked at her for a second then spotted the bowl of fruit beside her. Pagan smiled maliciously striding over to pick up a peach. He stood before her admiring the round fruit in his hand. "When was the last time you had a perfectly ripened fruit..." He snickered believing he made check mate. "Let alone one that hasn't been half eaten by fruit flys." His eyes shot to hers after making his last statement.

'The fruit is tempting but his presentation is weak.' Jessa thought staring back at the man.

Pagan continued to smile as he walked up to her smelling the fruit. "Only the finest... Here, have a bite." His grin turned devilish as he held it out to her.

'Really? This man is making a joke of himself, how the hell did he become kin-' Jessa's thought were interrupted as Pagan jutted forward pressing the peach against her closed lips. His other hand held her neck, keeping her head forward.

"Taste the fucking fruit!" He whispered yelled in a controlled manner pushing the peach harder against her lips.

Jessa took back her last thoughts as she held back a nervous look on her face. She kept her mouth shut starting to feel the peache's juice bleed out onto her lips. Her eyes focused on Pagan's, he didn't look as angry as before just focused. But then his face came closer until it was touching the other side of the peach.

'This man doesn't understand boundaries, I never thought he would since he's never experienced consequences but still.' Jessa was beginning to get angry. He was too close to her, again

The peach moved against her lips as Pagan took a bite never breaking eye contact. With that, Jessa's brows finally furrowed in nervousness from his uncalled gesture. Pagan's eyes lit up and the corner of his lip rose devilishly as he felt progress. His fingers pressed deeper into the skin of her neck as he took another bite.

That's it.

Jessa smacked the peach away and backed up breaking away from his grip on her neck. Hate boiled in her eyes as she stared at him while wiping the juice off her face. Her 'harmless' plan to fluster the man backfired badly.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question it was a demand, her first sentence spoken to the king was a demand.

Pagan smiled and let out a breath. "You have their trust..." He glanced out the window referring to the natives. "...and that is something I need to...'borrow' more or less."

"No." She answered flat out causing Pagan to freeze with his mouth open mid word.

He shut his mouth and continued. "I want to sign a peace treaty with the rebellion and other Kyratians. You are to be at my side proving that I mean well."

She sighed. "That's bullshit." Jessa stated boldly.

Pagan winced at her langue, tone, and denial. "Listen." He hissed. "I have been fighting these people for years. I am wasting my money on stupid bafoons that can't carry out a simple fucking order." His face crinkled with anger as he broke Jessa's personal boundaries again.

'Money... Ah well... Who wouldn't sign a peace treaty to save money. Yes...logic.'

"Marvellous. Yes because I really want to help you. Why should I care?" She tiredly asked.

Pagan smirked.

Jessa furrowed her brow in confusion. What could he possibly give to her?

"You get to leave and go back to whatever wonderful western country you were born in." He stated warmly.

Jessa froze staring blankly in front of her in thought. 'I can leave... I can't finally fucking leave... But..."Her mind was racing.

Pagan sincerely smirked and started to orbit around her. "I know how much you want that." He said over her shoulder as he walked behind her. "I don't blame you. If I were you I'd want out too." He coaxed.

'Do it'

"When do we sign this 'peace treaty'?" Her question was his answer.

The corners of his lips cut into his cheeks. "This Tuesday." He proceeded to move in front of her again finishing his orbit.

Jessa froze at this. 'Tuesday...haven't heard that term in a long time... What the hell is today even?'

Pagan saw her confusion and helped her out. "Three days my dear."

She looked up at him. His stupid blonde hair and stupid smug face. Manipulative. Jessa huffed and walked over to the tub turning on the water.

"Who said this was your room?" The happy smug look on his face was taken over by an angry one.

"I did. Right now." She tested the water... Not the real physical water.

There were many ways he could have corrected her behaviour here. Smash her head off the tub, throw her out the window, drown her. But he couldn't, he couldn't touch a damned hair on her damned head. She had to look willing and 'okay' at his side, not like she had been beaten to keep her mouth shut. Everything had to follow his plan precisely, and this girl was not cuttin it.

Pagan's face relaxed as he found a passive cure. He walked over to the sofa chair and sat in it facing Jessa.

Jessa ran her hand through the tub of water and looked back to see Pagan sitting while watching her.

"Are you going to leave?" She forgot how nice it was to speak English.

"You may own the room, but I own the house." He half crossed one leg over the other while stating his metaphor. "And everything in it." He growled with a smirk.

Jessa turned off the tub. He's smart but a pain in the ass. "Where's my room?"

He smiled with victory and stood up walking out of the room across the hall into another room. She followed.

"Here is your bedroom suit." He lifted his arms up and spun around referring to the space he occupied. "If you need any room service just call." He grinned making Jessa confused as to if he was being serious or sarcastic.

She stepped into the center of the room checking it out, escape routes, make-shift weapons, HD TVs… a TV… been a while since she's seen one of those.

Pagan raised an eyebrow watching the girl as she spaced out looking at the TV. "Well… Goodnight and have fun." He placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention but removing it quickly enough so she didn't do it for him. "Get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." He enticed before leaving her in the room alone.

She stood there for a minute processing everything that just happened. The room got darker as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. Jessa never really noticed; she was too focused on thinking everything through. 'So… I get to finally leave this place… for good.' She glanced at the door. 'I just need to be there for the peace treaty… and not piss him off.' Jessa was about to throw her bag to the ground but stopped in her realization that it wasn't there. 'Fuck, I need my bag!' The bed beside her looked oh-so-inviting causing her to relax. 'I can always steal it back later…' She turned around to see the tub surrounded by title flooring. 'Yeah I can wait.'


	2. Taking Care of Business

Jessa was up early beating the sun at its own arrival. Her internal alarm clock refused to let her sleep in any earlier. She looked at her clothes lying on the bed. Baggy black cargo pants with multiple pockets; all empty thanks to a pat down from the royal army. Mountain boots, an overused sports bra, t-shirt, ripped sweater and trench coat that held more empty pockets. Jessa never realized how many pockets she had until she actually looked, and right now they were all empty. Sad really. Now felt like a good time to go fill those pockets…

The door barely made any sound as she opened it and slowly crept out. From what she remembered the guard with her bag went into the entrance beside the staircase. So that is where she headed.

It was still fairly dark inside the temple, guards were at every other corner but Jessa took her time to make her move and scurry past them with little sound. Entering the new entrance she was greeted with a large dining room that contained an elongated table. Jessa was glued to the wall as a guard peeked in the room for a once over checkup then carried on back to the main entrance room. The walls in this room had the occasional abstract piece of art covering it along with some simplistic abstract pieces.

By now Jessa was really wondering where on earth her bag could have been kept because the layout of this building suggested that it was just a mansion with no unique 'enemy weapons holding' room. Leaving the massive dining room Jessa was now in the kitchen that was equally just as big. On the right was another door that Jessa peeked into. What she saw was a modern looking living room wi-

"HEY!"

Shit.

Jessa turned and looked behind her only to be blinded by a flashlight. Unlike a deer in the headlight she ran through the door into the living room and out another doorway that led right back to the main entrance where two more flashlights blinded her. The souls on her shoes squeaked against marble floors as Jessa scrambled up the stairs ready to turn right when another flashlight was in sight causing her to turn back and go down the left hallway. She ran and busted into the last door in the hall, locking the door behind her and leaning her head against it.

'Fuck.' Everything was going so fast. Jessa was just going anywhere where there wasn't a guard. She didn't know why she was running. Granted she had been running from them for a couple years now. But it's not like she could go anywhere. She could always escape but that was really stupid considering the deal she has now is pretty good along with they would just find her again if she tried hiding. She let out a giant breath as her fingers played with the lock while her mind played with the idea of giving herself in.

The tips of her fingers teased the lock.

What could really happen if she left them in, they are clearly not allowed to hurt her, and Pagan surely wasn't going to hurt her either. Was she really untouchable?

Without any more thinking Jessa turned the lock and the door flew open. She winced awaiting whatever was going to come at her but relaxed to see several guards bunched up before the doorway. She studied them to realise they were staring right past her. But before she could turn to see what they were looking at.

"Good choice." A breath of hot air brushed against Jessa's ear sending a solid chill down her spine.

She froze feeling the man behind her slip something over her arms and onto her shoulders. "I trust you'll use this appropriately."

She caught a glimpse of what had been wrapped around her shoulders and saw that it was the straps of her backpack.

"I know how much you want to see me but I am quite busy…" His self-flattery made Jessa gag a little. "Now I assure you, these nice men will escort you safely back to your room." He rubbed her shoulder as if soothing her and gently nudged her towards the crowd of guards.

Jessa didn't look back, she knew what she would see; a smug ass grin from that pink suited man.

She shuddered slightly at the thought and started walking down the hall. All of the guards stuck to the wall avoiding her touch, possibly in fear that they will be punished for assault. She thought about the many ways she could use this to her advantage later on while entering her room. But those thoughts were replaced with questions about her bag that would soon be answered.

Jessa took her bag off and placed it on the bed, opening it up and scavenging through it. Everything she had was still in there, including the items from her pocket. Her flashlight, tiny medic kit, extra pair of socks, money, hunting knife, grappling hook and rope. 'Wait...why did he let me keep my hunting knife?' She picked it up examining it. 'I could just kill anyone with this... But then again, why would I?' She picked at the small chip in the blade. 'Can't hurt him because he's my ticket out and can't hurt the guards- well I guess I could hurt them... I don't think he would mind...'

Her mind wandered as she placed everything in is respectful pocket and pouch. Once everything was set she turned to the tv with a grin and turned it on. Surprisingly they had a couple western shows but just things like the news and a cooking channel.

After 4 hours of foreign languaged shows Jessa's stomach began to churn and grovel. Apparently it was breakfast time according to her body and after she had an internal battle on if she should even leave her room again she was halfway down the stairs.

She was once again in the kitchen but this time not taking cover and hiding. There was time to actually admire the massive modern looking room. But not that much time, Jessa needed to eat quick. She looked in the fridge to find some fruit and lamb, nothing else. Sighing she picked up an apple, avoiding the peach, and started eating it.

"Excuse me, where's the king?" A female voice came from behind her.

Jessa spun around startled by the voice. The owner was standing in the doorway. 'Holy fuck a normal person.' It was a tall skinny woman with jet black hair, in a thigh length red flowing dress. 'Well...maybe normal."

"He's uh..." Her eyes rolled to the right as if the answer were on the wall. But in actuality her answer did come from the right wall just when Pagan entered.

"You! There you are!" He called out to the woman in a warm tone. "You've finally made it, yes well just in time too! Mr. Delveton will be here soon." He rushed over to her and guided her out of the kitchen.

Jessa was slightly confused but then Pagan popped back into the room again. "Go back to your room and don't come out until I say so." And then he left again.

'Well then. God forbid if I don't listen to him...' Jessa remember the peach for a second. 'Actually yeah... Listening is a good idea." With that she stole a mango and left with her two fruits.

Upon going up the stairs Jessa could hear the woman laugh, she in return rolled her eyes at the fact that someone found anything that man said amusing. Jessa went back to her room to find a maid making her bed. Guilt immediately hit her and she stopped the woman from finishing her job.

"Hey listen you don't have to do that." She grabbed onto the sheets keeping her from fixing it any further.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. Then Jessa remembered most of the Natives don't speak English. "You don't have to clean my room." She quickly repeated in their language.

Again she looked puzzled.

"I don't care if my room is clean." Jessa smiled.

The woman ignored her and continued.

Jessa sighed and sat on a sofa chair and started watching tv. After three more bites her apple was done so she threw the core away and picked up the mango. Her fingers lingered on the fruit remembering the guards that brought her up. She looked to the maid who was dusting the dresser and then looked back at the mango in her hand. Jessa stood up and walked over to the maid, the woman looked back at her puzzled.

"Take it." She held it in front of her. "Eat it now if you think you'll get in trouble."

After a long pause the woman finally took the fruit from her and began to leave the room. "Thank you." She said in English before leaving the room.

'Awesome. Now hopefully he doesn't think she stole it.' Jessa smiled feeling happy for her kind deed. Her stomach growled ruining the moment. 'Are you kidding me?' She started chewing on the inside of her cheek as her mind broke out into a debate. 'I could go get some fruit now before that guy comes or before Pagan leaves the living room...' She leaned on the door pushing it open. 'Just do it. He won't kill you...'

Jessa slithered down the stairs and into the kitchen sneaking another mango and returning to the stairs to over hear the red dressed woman gasp. Curiosity spread throughout Jessa and she crouched beside the entrance to the living room peering over to see what was happening.

Pagan held a knife whilst talking to the black haired woman.

"All you have to do is end up behind him and..." He held the knife millimetres away from his neck and pulled it across. "Slit his throat... when I give the signal. Okay?"

" I thought you just wanted me to be the caviar server!?" She exclaimed realizing he wasn't kidding.

"Yes! Yes! God yes, that is still on the table. I want you to do that as well! BUT I need you to do this too." The pink suited man enthusiastically exclaimed.

"B-b-but why why not get your guards t-t-to do it!" She started stuttering in fear.

"B-b-b-because the guards are not allowed in the same room as him." He mimicked her stutter as he came up closer to her with the knife. "It's very simple." He forced her to hold the knife.

"W-why can't you do it!" She was almost sobbing by now.

Pagan sighed. "I have to in-tera-gate him while you hold the knife against him." He stated the word 'interrogate' slowly, emphasizing each syllable. "And once I'm done... you finish. him. off." His tone began to sound frustrated.

"But...I..." She looked at the knife and then at Pagan. "I-I-i can't! I just can't do it!" She started sobbing dropping the knife to the ground.

Pagan's face scrunched up with anger. "I paid $3000 for your services and you are standing here right now telling me that you can not do as I say!?" He shouted at her as she hung her head. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!" He grabbed her wrist but she didn't look up. Pagan then picked the knife up off the ground and grabbed a clump of her hair by the root, lifting her head up and neck out."You useless-" Stab. "Piece of-" Stab. "Money-" Stab. "Draining-" Stab. "Bile!" Stab.

Blood pooled down her neck from the jagged punctures. Her body dropped to the floor as he released her hair.

He calmed down as his breaths turned heavy. "See... It's that easy..." Then he put his hand over his forehead. "But now you've ruined my floors... Ohhh... Fucking bitch..." He growled at her corpse and then turned to head out of the room.

Jessa high tailed it up the stairs and down the hall only to bump into the maid as she went around the corner.

"Shi-" Jessa caught her balance just like the maid. "S-sorry!" She shook the startled woman's shoulders and started to head for her room but a voice stopped her.

"Destructive little girl!" He called out to Jessa as if that was her name. Jessa stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "I have a job for you." He said to her surprise.

"And you." He referred to the maid. "I have a mess for you to clean."

He came up beside her and ghosted his hand over the small of her back, guiding her back to the living room. "I need you to be the waiter for my little meeting..."

Jessa looked at the blood spray on his suit. "You mean interrogate?" She said making him chuckle.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Hm hm yes. Keep him down with the knife..." He placed his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. "...and finish him when I'm done." He put the knife in her hand.

Jessa looked at the knife. "...I'm not killing some random guy." She looked back up at him. "I've already had to murder enough of your soldiers..." She gave the knife back to him.

Pagan's grip on her shoulder tightened extremely as his face held back the fury. Jessa stood there taking the pain and waiting for her probable death.

But nothing happened. He just sighed rubbing his eyes. "Do it or you're not getting a plan ticket out of here." He removed his hand from his eyes using them to stare at her.

Jessa stared back. "I'll walk and swim." She joked in a serious tone.

"Not if you don't have arms or legs..." He stepped closer bringing his face an inch away from hers so he could drag the blade of the knife along her shoulder.

It wasn't the knife that made Jessa uncomfortable, it was the man's extreme closeness. Her lip did the talking for her as it quivered up in a snarl. She took the knife from his hands satisfying him and making him step back.

"Excellent." He said while releasing his breath

Jessa tried to hold a scowl on her face but the maid dragging a dead body caught her attention. Pagan noticed her change in facial expression along with her direction of eye sight and turned around to see what she was looking at. He immediately jumped in his step as he walked over to her.

"Wait wait! I need her..." He pointed to Jessa. "To be wearing that..." He pointed to the corpse's dress and moved his finger in a circle shape. "In 10 minutes." The souls of his leather shoes squeaked as he pivoted to face Jessa. He made his way to his room stopping for a second beside Jessa to say something. "And try to look decent..." He snickered before continuing on his path.

Jessa stood there boiling. She wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of seeing her turn around to stare daggers at him, she would dare let him be amused by her anger. That fucker couldn't stand not trying to get under someone's skin. Jessa's internal rage was interrupted by the maid pulling her upstairs by the arm.

"What a dick..." Jessa mumbled to herself.

"I know..." The maid mumbled back surprising Jessa.

Before Jessa could talk to the maid any further, the woman handed her the dress and left her in her room.

She examined the dress only to get red smudges on her fingers. Blood. 'Well... Good thing the dress is red...' Jessa got off her clothes and hesitated to put the dress on remembering it origins. 'Theres always a first for everything...' After slipping it on she looked in the mirror.

The dress went down just above her knees instead of being mid thigh. Thankfully it fit her snuggly but was slightly tight over her bust. Jessa looked at the reflection of her face. God had she changed. Her cheekbones had become slightly sharper from lack of nutrition and dark circles could be faintly noticeable around her eyes from the obvious lack of sleep. She took her hair out of her pony tail and let it fall brushing it out realizing just how long she had let it grow. Thankfully her bath took away the grease and dirt from her hair making it light and smooth. After that she stepped back and looked at the aftermath: A 5'2 girl in a red dress with her hair down to the end of her ribs. Much different from the baggy clothes that covered every inch of her skin. 'Well I guess this is as good as it gets...'

Just the the doors swung open startling Jessa. It was just the maid and she was holding a pair of black high heel shoes. This made Jessa looks down at her bare feet and connect the dots. "No... I can't walk in those."

The maid didn't say anything and just left the shoes.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed before putting them on. After a couple steps she gained her balance but didn't exactly remember just how to walk in heels. 'Just go down the hall and it should all come back...'

So she went out and started to strut getting used to the height. Memories of past events involving high heels flooded her mind and she zoned out as she walked. 'Today, tomorrow and the next day. Then I can leave...' Her mind snapped back as she was half way down the stairs.

Pagan came strutting out of the living room only noticing Jessa after hearing the click of her heels hit the marble floor. He froze in his path for a moment as the girl caught his eye.

"Where do I keep the knife?" Jessa pointed out a flaw.

Pagan quickly snapped out of his lingering gaze to answer. "In the living room there is a bar. Put it in the drawer with the corkscrew." He took her by the wrist quickly but gently guiding her to the entrance of the living room. "His back will be facing the bar making this whole thing easier."

"When do I stab him." She questioned.

"Oh look at you. Can't wait to steal another life away, can you?" He smirked maliciously while raising an eyebrow.

Jessa snarled only causing Pagan to smirk more.

"If that's the face you make when I say mean things then how am I suppose to resist saying them."

Now she felt self-conscious about her facial expressions knowing that he took attention to them.

Seeing her faintly flustered he retreated and went back to their original topic. "You hold it against him when I tell you to get us a drink."

Jessa nodded and then paused after thinking everything through. Pagan turned to leave but she spoke up. "Heh... Why are you the one passing up the offer to steal another life?" She smirked feeling cheeky.

He turned back around to face her and paused in his spot for a couple seconds then slowly stepped towards her leaving his famous inch of air away from her face. "I wouldn't want to get addicted to it..." He stated while very quickly, almost unnoticeably, looking Jessa's stature up and down. His face came closer and whispered sharply. "Now would I?" With that he smirked down at her.

Jessa stared him down flicking her gaze from one of his eyes to the other. But her attention was broken from the maid coming in the room. "Mr. Delveton is here sir."

Pagan turned to the maid. "Right." He smiled and turned to Jessa. "Stay here..." And he left.

Jessa scurried behind the bar and put the knife in a drawer containing corks and a corkscrew. She took note of the whiskey, wine, and trey of fancy looking crackers, this earned a growl from her stomach. 'Still hungry...' But there was no time for that, she straightened out her dress and pushed back her hair. Just then she could hear them coming.

Pagan entered the room once again but with a man in a black suit following him. He snapped his fingers causing all the maids and guards to leave the room, it also unintentionally caused Jessa to straighten her posture.

"I see the amounts are still flowing steadily from you updated house..." The man said admiring the room while he sat down.

"Yes, a renovation was long overdue." He chuckled and sat down in the chair facing the bar and the man.

"Fit enough for a king!" Mr. Delveton exclaimed and Pagan laughed.

"Speaking of kings I suppose it was you who took down the saints?" Pagan ahold crossed one leg over the other and rested his chin on his hand. As Devleton went to answer Pagan glanced at Jessa and winked.

Jessa snapped out of her affiliated trance on the two powerful men to grab the tray of food.

"Ah... So you heard..." He seemed a little caught off guard but used Jessa as a social safety blanket by pretending to be distracted by her presence. He took a cracker and ate it up. "Thank you miss... I don't seem to know your name-"

"The saints Charlie. What happened?" Pagan snapped at him.

Mr. Delveton, Charlie, went silent then began to speak. "I didn't want to say it... But the triads destroyed all of the saints outposts..." He said then flashed his view back to Jessa. "What is your name? I sign my servers tips all the time and it's worth quite a pretty penny-" He attempted changing the subject again.

"Jessa." Pagan shut Charlie up and surprised Jessa. "Would you care to get us a drink?"

Jessa was still a little shocked from hearing her name. 'How long had it been since I heard someone say my name?' Jessa nodded and strode on over behind the bar, picking up two glasses and the crystal bottle of whiskey. 'So he knew my name this entire time?' She poured the liquid in the glass. 'Wait... How did he even know my name?' She put the glasses on the tray and took the knife from the drawer.

"Charlie... Do you realize how important the saints were to me... Do you understand how much they benefited my business? Hm?" Pagan was putting the third degree on Mr. Delveton as Jessa placed the tray on the little coffee table between them. She hid the knife away from Charlie's sight.

"I know Paga-"

"Mr. Min." Pagan cut him off with his correction.

"Pagan." He continued with how he first started showing signs of disrespect. "It might seem like it was I who stopped the saints as you have every right to assume but I assure you I did not make the call."

After he finished Jessa grabbed the man by the hair and held the knife against his neck. He struggled at first but then settled knowing it was check mate.

Pagan smirked in his chair, chin still rested in palm, leg still half crossed. "So. Care to tell me about the call you never made?" His smirk could be heard in his tone.

Charlie tensed every muscle. "Mr. Min I swear my organization had nothing to do with this!"

Pagan uncrossed his legs and sat leaning forward, staring the man down. "Really?... Because that's not what some of the surviving saints are saying." His smirk turned into a smile.

Charlie was speechless and Jessa held onto his hair tighter feeling the adrenaline kick in.

"Didn't think things through did you Charles..." Pagan stood up and walked in front of Mr. Delveton.

"I-I" Charlie stuttered.

"It's okay boy... We all make mistakes..." He placed his hand in the man's shoulder and smiled warmly down on him.

Charlie's muscles relaxed feeling as though he was being set free.

All of a sudden Pagan's facial expression turned from warmly accepting to dark and twisted. "But behind every mistake is a consequence..." With that he looked at Jessa and nodded.

Jessa felt no hesitation as she dragged the blade across what seemed like the man's throat. The man under her hold was no longer tense or relaxed, he wasn't anything. She looked at the knife, examining the blood and wondering where to put it.

Pagan was too busy looking at the time. "Perfect. Lunch time."

Jessa was pulled out of her trance from Pagan's sudden statement. She was still a little overwhelmed from the adrenaline rush.

He looked to her. "Care to join me little one?"

Jessa couldn't exactly speak at the moment. Her hands tensed around the knife.

He grabbed one of the glasses off the tray and took a sip of the amber liquid. "Well, don't stand here all day." With that he turned around and headed for out the room.


End file.
